


Grapes

by Lhinneill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhinneill/pseuds/Lhinneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He coughed. "Uh, you look great, Carter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I'm not much for drabble-writing, but this came to me as I was writing something else so I couldn't resist. Written for prompt #88, purple, at fic101. Thanks to Lionchilde for the beta.

"What do you think?" she asked, spreading her arms and spinning for him.

"I think…it's, uh…great. You look good in purple."

She gave him _that_ look. "Sir, I look like a grape."

He coughed. "Not at all, Carter." _Grapes don't have blonde hair._

"I don't even know how I'm supposed to walk in this," she moaned.

"We could carry you…? I mean, I'm sure Teal'c would be happy to—"

"Thank you, Colonel, but I'm pretty sure I can figure this out."

"You sure?"

Both brows shot up and she folded her arms.

He coughed. "Uh, you look great, Carter."


End file.
